This Can't Be Real
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: Collins witnesses a murder that a very close family member of one of the bohos commits and is put in the Witness Protection Program. Will Collins find the courage to testify against them or will he be silenced...permanently? R&R if you please!
1. The Murderer

**Okay good people. This story is on my profile so I'm gonna write it. The first two chapters are coming at you at the same time so I hope you enjoy them. :) **

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Is anyone awake in my class today?" Collins asked his students. "Honestly, I could ask each one of you your name and you'd all blank out." A student raised his hand. "Well, Devon, since you're being a brave soul, would you kindly tell me why everyone seems to be fighting sleep? Was there a party last night I wasn't invited to or something?"

"Professor, you're a really good teacher and kinda cool too, but this class is just . . . boring," Devon said.

"'Boring?' What's so boring about it?" Collins folded his arms as he waited for a reply from at least one person. After nearly fifteen minutes of silence, he looked at his watch. "Okay. Since absolutely no one came up with an answer, I'm assigning a two-page essay on why you all think this class is boring and what would make it more interesting for you. Class dismissed." All of his students groaned as they left the room. Collins packed up his things, including the pop quiz he'd given that he was sure every one of his students failed, and started heading home.

As he walked, his shoe came untied. Instead of tying it, he ignored the loose strings, which caused him to trip and fall right in front of an alley. He glanced into the alley while tying his shoe and noticed two men. One of them looked frightened and the other looked frightening. Collins continued to watch them as the frightening man took a small knife from his coat pocket and brought it up to the frightened man's neck.

_Don't do it_, Collins thought. _Please don't do it. Not while I'm right here._

His eyes widened with horror as the frightened man's neck was slit open and he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his neck. His murderer stared at him for a moment before turning his attention to Collins.

_Oh shit!_ Collins' mind screamed as he quickly picked up his briefcase and started sprinting away from the alley. He glanced behind him for a moment and saw the murderer running after him with his bloody knife in his hand.

Collins turned his attention back to the front just as he ran into a woman, who seemed to be the only person on that street besides him and the man that was chasing him, and fell into the street.

"Will you watch where you're going?" she asked. The murderous man came up behind her and put the knife to her neck. Collins closed his eyes as the man slit the woman's throat. He soon felt the knife on his throat and his eyes snapped open.

"_Please_ don't kill me!" he begged. "I'll do anything if you just let me live! Please! I-" The man used his free hand to cover Collins' mouth.

"That lady's not dead," he told him in a very thick accent. "The man in the alley isn't dead. And I don't exist. You got that?" Collins nodded. "Now, I want you to run home and don't stop running until you get there. If a friend or something asks you anything about your day, you don't mention me." He brought his face closer to Collins'. "You'll die if you do."

With that said, he removed his hand from Collins' mouth, put his knife back in his coat pocket and ran out of sight. Collins stood up slowly and picked up his briefcase. He took one last look at the woman he'd ran into.

_That's __not__ gonna be me_, he thought as he began sprinting faster than his legs would allow. Though he could've taken the subway after leaving the street he'd been on, he ran twenty-two blocks to his apartment building before stopping to breathe. After about five minutes, he entered te building and thanked God that he'd soon be safe in his apartment with Angel.

But would he be _completely_ safe?

**Ooooh. First chapter done. I hope you liked it. And I'd like you all to know that I typed this chapter and the next chapter on my cell phone and uploaded them onto the computer. My phone is amazing. :)**

**Review or go on to the next chapter please. **


	2. I'm a Witness

**Second chapter. Need I say more?**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Collins opened the apartment door slowly and stepped inside cautiously. He put his briefcase on the floor and shut the door slower than he'd opened it.

"Honey, why're you sneaking in here?" Angel asked curiously.

"I didn't see nothin'!" Collins yelled, startled and still facing the door. "I swear!" Angel raised an eyebrow and turned her boyfriend around to face her. "Angel!" Collins pulled his lover into a deep, loving kiss. The kiss lasted so long that Angel had to pry Collins' arms from around her and his lips off of hers.

"Darling, I love you and all, but I _do_ need to breathe," she told him.

"I'm sorry, Ang," Collins replied. "I just . . . um . . . missed you."

"Uh huh. So, you wanna tell me what you didn't see?"

"What I what?"

"When I asked you why you were sneaking _into your own apartment _you screamed, 'I didn't see nothin'.' What didn't you see?"

"Uh . . . obviously nothin'. I'm hungry. Do we have any Captain Crunch?" Collins walked hastily into the kitchen with Angel trailing behind.

"Okay, two things," she said as Collins searched the cupboards. "One: you ate all the Captain Crunch. And two: stop avoiding my question."

"Y'know, I think I'm just gonna go to bed," Collins said, completely ignoring Angel. "Night baby." He kissed her on the forehead and started walking toward the bedroom, Angel following close behind just as the rest of the bohemians entered the apartment, unannounced and uninvited.

"Hello, love-bugs," Maureen greeted them.

"Hi and bye guys," Collins replied. "I'm on my way to bed."

"But it's only seven o' clock," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Roger agreed. "And we need to borrow your t.v. Ours managed to break itself." Maureen was already on the floor in front of the t.v. watching a soap opera. "You _can't_ be serious, Maureen."

"You'd like it too if you gave it a chance!" Maureen retorted.

"Bet I wouldn't."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"That guy is _so_ gonna die," Roger predicted, sitting on the floor, his eyes glued to the t.v. screen. Mimi was sitting on his lap, Joanne was sitting next to Maureen, Collins was sitting on the couch with his arm around Angel, and Mark was beside Collins.

"How do _you_ know?" Maureen asked.

"He saw that murder." Collins' attention went from the t.v. to Roger.

"Just because he witnessed a murder doesn't mean he's gonna die," Angel replied.

"But the murderer knows the guy saw him," Roger responded. Collins shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "So if he says anything, he's gonna hunt him down and kill him." Collins began trembling as Roger turned around to face him and Joanne's cell phone rang. "Collins, what do you think?" Collins' breathing became uneven and he began trembling even more.

"Honey, are you okay?" Angel asked worriedly. Before Collins could even attempt to respond, Joanne spoke.

"Guys, turn to the news!" she exclaimed, putting her cell phone back in her pocket. "Hurry up!" Mimi grabbed the remote and did as Joanne said. Two body bags were on the screen.

"Who died?" Angel asked. One of the bags was unzipped and Collins immediately recognized the man inside it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered, holding his stomach.

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Angel asked, putting her hand to Collins' forehead. He didn't feel warm to her.

"Joanne, do you know what happened?" Mark asked.

"Two people were killed this afternoon and once the police find the murderer I've been assigned to prepare a case against him," Joanne said, watching as police officers on the t.v. moved the body bags.

"Is that what your phone call was about, Pookie?" Maureen asked.

"Yes and the detectives that are investigating the murders are keeping me informed. The problem is, there are no witnesses."

"Wait a second," Mimi said, squinting at the t.v. "Collins, isn't that the street that you usually walk on to get to and from work?"

"Now I _know_ I'm gonna be sick," Collins said. He got off the couch, ran to the bathroom, and shut the door. Angel followed him and winced at the retching noises he made. When the noises stopped and the toilet flushed, she opened the door slowly, walked inside, and found Collins on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest, trying not to cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"I don't wanna die," Collins barely whispered, hugging his knees. Tears fell from his eyes and Angel wiped them away as his friends soon appeared in the doorway.

"Did he puke?" Maureen asked.

"Maureen!" Joanne said, hitting Maureen in the arm.

"I just wanna know. Jeez."

"Did he?" Roger asked.

"Yeah," Angel answered.

"Is he sick?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but he said he doesn't wanna die." Angel wiped Collins' fresh tears away.

"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.

"It _could_ mean . . ." Joanne stopped herself in mid-sentence and thought for a moment. "Collins, does the fact that those murders happened on the street you take to work make you sick to your stomach?"

"I . . . I saw him," Collins replied, still barely whispering. "He . . . had a knife."

"Who?" Joanne came closer to Collins. She thought for a moment before speaking again. "The murderer?" Collins hesitated before nodding.

"You actually _saw_ the murderer?" Maureen asked, her eyes wide. Everyone was now looking at Collins. His mind went back to the threat he'd received earlier and he nearly started hyperventilating.

_These are my friends_, he told himself. _They'll help me. All I have to do is tell them. _

He told himself that over and over until he calmed himself down as much as could. He then looked up at Maureen.

"I saw the actual murders," he said.

**Ooooh! What's gonna happen next? Ooooh! ;)**

**Review please.**


	3. The 27th Precinct

**Third chappy-ter! Yay! And I won't be dwelling on the whole "Ed Green looks like Collins" thing. M'kay? M'kay.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Let me get this straight," Joanne said, pacing the room. She and the rest of her friends were back in the livingroom area. "You were walking on one of the streets you usually take to get to the subway and you tripped on your shoe strings in front of an alley." Collins nodded, his arms wrapped around Angel, and Joanne continued. "When you looked into the alley you saw two men and one of them had a knife. Then the man with the knife slit the other man's throat open, looked at you, and started chasing you. A few moments later you ran into a woman, the man slit her throat open, and then told you that you'd die if you said anything." She stopped pacing and faced Collins. "Is that about right?" Collins nodded again and Angel snuggled up to him. "I have another question."

"What?" Collins said.

"Would you be willing to repeat exactly what you told us to a couple of homicide detectives?" The bohemians looked at Collins, waiting for his answer. If he didn't report what he saw, that would be like breaking the law. If he did, he'd be risking his life for two people he didn't even know.

"No," he finally said. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"No?" Joanne asked.

"No."

"No?" Angel said, looking up at her boyfriend while still in his arms.

"No," Collins replied.

"No?" Maureen said just to feel included.

**"NO!" **Collins shouted.

"Why not?" Roger asked.

"I happen to have a problem with getting my throat slit open. I prefer it closed, thank you very much."

"Collins, have you ever heard of the witness protection program?" Joanne asked.

"That's a great idea, Pookie!" Maureen exclaimed. "Get one of your cop friends to keep Collins safe!"

"That won't be necessary cause I'm not talking to any type of officer of the law," Collins said.

"It's the right thing to do, sweetie," Angel told him.

"I'm not doing it and that's final!"

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Collins muttered as Joanne led him and the rest of the bohemians into a building and up a flight of stairs on a side of town they'd never been on.

"Where are we, Joanne?" Mimi asked, holding Roger's hand.

"The 27th precinct," Joanne answered. "Welcome."

"Look at all the cops!" Maureen said. She bounced over to one of the detectives. "Hi! I'm Maureen!" The detective stared at her for a long moment. "This is the part where you tell me _your _name."

"Maureen!" Joanne scolded, pulling Maureen away from the detective. "Sorry about that, Lennie."

"That's quite alright, Joanne," Lennie replied. "I've seen stranger people than her in my day." Lennie's partner came over to him.

"You get anything yet, man?" he asked.

"Hi Ed," Joanne said to Lennie's partner. Ed turned toward her and smiled.

"Hey there, Ms. Jefferson," he said. "It _is_ still _Ms._ Jefferson, right?"

"Ed now's not the time for flirting," Lennie said.

"He's right," Joanne agreed.

"I'm not flirting, I'm just asking a question," Ed replied. "And while I'm asking you questions, how'd you enjoy our dinner last week?"

"Dinner!?" Maureen shrieked. "_You_ had _dinner_ with _my_ Pookie!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Maureen, calm down," Joanne said.

"When were you gonna tell me about this!? Joanne, are you leaving me for . . . _A MAN_!?"

"MAUREEN!"

"WHAT!?"

"It was _just_ dinner."

"That's how it started with _us_!"

"Did I just cause trouble?" Ed asked.

"HELL YEAH YOU CAUSED TROUBLE!" Maureen shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO STEAL MY POOKIE!" She lunged at Ed, but Collins grabbed her before she could hurt him in anyway. He managed to calm her down, but she was still angry. "I thought you were against going out with other people, Joanne."

"I am," Joanne said. "And it was _just_ dinner. Okay? I'm not planning on leaving you."

"That's the lie I told Mark!"

"Maureen, stop being such a drama queen," Mark said, not wanting to relive the day Maureen left him.

"But it's who I am!"

"_Anyway_, what brings you here, Joanne?" Lennie asked.

"I have something, that you need," Joanne replied.

"Is it the answer to this case?" Ed asked.

"No. It's a witness." Joanne beckoned to Collins, but he shook his head. "He's just a little nervous." Joanne pulled him to her and kept a tight grip on his arm.

"You know, I didn't' actually see anything," Collins said. "I completely lied about everything."

"Honey, everything's gonna be okay," Angel assured him. "Just tell them what you told us."

"But I don't know them."

"Neither do most of the people we talk to," Lennie interjected. "The people we arrest usually become fonder of us though."

"They're not going to hurt you Collins," Joanne said.

"I'm not worried about them," Collins said, his eyes starting to water. "I'm worried about . . . dying."

"Did someone threaten you because you witnessed these murders?" Ed asked. Collins simply nodded. "Would you be willing to follow me and my partner to an interrogation room and talk about it?" Collins shook his head.

"You sure about that?" Lennie asked. "Cause we've got ways of making you talk."

"Lennie, don't try to scare him," Joanne said. She turned to Collins. "They need you to do this, Collins. Will you? Please?"

"Can Angel come with me?" Collins asked, grabbing Angel's hand.

"Of course," Ed told him.

"Then . . . I'll do it."

"Good choice," Lennie said. "Follow us." He and Ed led the way as Collins and Angel followed close behind. Once they reached the room, Collins took a deep breath and gave Angel's hand a squeeze before entering. "Take a seat." Collins, Angel, and Lennie all sat down.

"Now," Ed began, sitting as well, "tell us, in your own words, what happened."

**Third chapter: DONE! :) YAY!**

**Review please.**


	4. The Line Up

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The boho that the murderer is related to is revealed! Plus, it's very short! DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Do you remember anything specific about the murderer?" Ed asked.

"I don't understand what you mean," Collins replied.

"He means was the guy wearing anything that you vividly remember?" Lennie explained.

"Well . . . he had a tattoo on his . . . left arm," Collins said.

"Of what?"

"I made out the letters 'D,' 'I,' 'E,' and 'G.' I think the last one was an 'O.' I'm not sure though."

"That's definitely something specific," Ed said. "He had to be pretty damn close to you if you saw that."

"Well . . . he put the knife to my neck when he threatened me."

"No wonder you were so freaked out earlier," Lennie said. "Anything else?"

"Well . . . his eyes were brown. Not too dark, but not too light either. Sort of like Angel's."

"His eyes were like mine?" Angel asked curiously. Collins nodded.

"His skin color was the same as yours too," he said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to tell us that your lover is the murderer," Ed said.

"No! Angel wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Then why do you keep comparing him-" Lennie started.

"'Her,'" Angel corrected him.

"-to the murderer?" Lennie finished, ignoring Angel's comment.

"The guy was Hispanic," Collins said.

"And he looks like Angel?" Ed asked.

"No. His eyes and skin color are like Angel's. He looks more like . . . Mimi. Even though if you didn't know her, you'd swear she and Angel were brother and sister." Angel gave her boyfriend a look. "I meant sisters. Sorry Ang."

"Okay, you're bringing too many people into this," Lennie said. "Who's Mimi?"

"The only other Hispanic person Joanne brought here," Angel answered.

"If she was a man, she'd look exactly like the murderer," Collins said. Lennie and Ed looked at each other.

"Do you have a picture of this Mimi person?" Ed asked.

"Sure do," Angel told him, reaching into her purse. "We always take pictures together." She handed the picture to Ed.

"You think our geeks could show us how this lovely lady would look as a man?" Lennie asked Ed, looking at the picture.

"Without a doubt," Ed said, looking at the picture as well. He then looked at Collins. "Thank you for your help."

"I'm done?" Collins asked.

"Until we make an arrest, yes," Lennie said. Angel and Collins stood up and left the room, hand in hand. Collins collasped in the first chair he saw and started crying again.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Angel asked as her lover put his head in his hands.

"He's gonna kill me," Collins sobbed.

"No he won't. Joanne promised she'd get someone to protect you." Angel lifted Collins' head, wiped his tears away, and looked into his eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay, sweetie. Alright?" Collins nodded and Angel kissed him gently.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Honey, you _have_ to eat _something_," Angel said. Collins was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, staring into space. "Collins?"

"I'll throw up again," Collins said.

"Collins-" Angel was cut off by a loud knock at the door. She left the kitchen and opened it to see Ed and Lennie. "Hi detectives. Can I help you?"

"Is your boyfriend home?" Lennie asked. Angel nodded, went into the kitchen and came back holding Collins' hand.

"We need him to come with us to pick the murderer out of a line up," Ed said.

"No!" Collins exclaimed.

"Honey-" Angel tried.

"No!" Collins said again. "He'll know I'm the one that turned him in!"

"He won't know for sure," Ed told him.

"He'll assume it! And his assumption will be right! I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything!"

"You'll be safe," Lennie assured him. "Just trust us."

**At the Precinct**

"He won't be able to see you, Collins," Joanne told her friend. "You'll only be able to see him, okay?" Collins nodded as five Hispanic men walked into the room behind the one-way glass.

"Now all you have to do is pick one of them and hopefully he's the right guy," Lennie said. "Go ahead." Collins scanned the five people. They all had blank expressions on their faces, except for one, who seemed to be glaring at him. He immediately wished Angel and the rest of his friends were with him instead of in the other room.

"You sure they can't see me?" he asked.

"Positive," Ed said. "Just pick one."

"Though it's not your fault if you don't see him," a defense attorney told him. "I mean, they all look so scary don't they?"

"Stop trying to scare him to save your client," Joanne demanded. "Collins, go on." Collins took a deep breath.

"Him," he said, pointing to the man with the angry expression just as the lieutenant appeared to talk to Lennie.

"Well what do you know?" Ed said, turning toward the defense attorney. "He picked _your_ client."

"Crap!" Lennie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Joanne asked. The rest of the bohemians filed into the room.

"Apparently, the one-way glass broke and has been replaced with tented glass."

"What does that mean?" Collins asked worriedly.

"It means, he can see us," Ed said. Collins began to feel light-headed.

"Holy shit!" Mimi exclaimed getting closer to the glass. "Diego!" Ed pulled her away from the glass.

"Don't go near that!" he told her.

"But that's my brother," Mimi said.

"Your brother?" Lennie asked. Collins took one last look at the glare he was receiving and passed out.

**Oh no! What's gonna happen next? Only I know for sure.**

**Review please.**


	5. Tough Decision

**Fifth chpater! WOOT! So . . . this chapter is gonna make some people hate me. I'll just explain it now: He's speaking out of anger, people! You'll know who I'm talking about once you get to that part. M'kay? M'kay.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Collins, are you gonna come out of there anytime soon?" Angel asked her boyfriend through the closet door in their bedroom, which he'd immediately locked himself in as soon as they and their friends got back to their apartment.

"No!" Collins yelled. "This is the only place I can be safe and I'm staying here forever!" Maureen suddenly came into the room.

"Did he come out yet?" she asked.

"No." Angel ran a hand over her face and sat on the bed. "I don't know what to do, Maureen."

"Let me try." Maureen went over to the closet and knocked on the door. "Collins? Will you please come out?"

"No!" Collins yelled again.

"Can I come in then?" There was a silence before the door opened slowly. Maureen grabbed Collins by the arm and pulled him out of the closet. She then slammed the door and stood in front of it with her arms folded.

"Let me back in there!" Collins demanded.

"Collins, you're out now and you're staying out!" Angel told him.

"But-"

"No 'buts,'" Maureen intertupted. "Joanne said there's a cop on the way to keep you safe."

"Is Mimi here?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, honey, she came here with the rest of us," Angel said.

"Tell her to leave."

"I can't do that. She's my best friend."

"Angel, I can't look at her without seeing her brother glaring at me. Tell her to leave."

"No!"

"Fine. I'll go back in the closet then." Angel sighed, left the bedroom, and went into the livingroom area, where her friends were sitting.

"Did he come out yet?" Mark asked. Angel looked at Mimi ad her eyes began watering.

"Um . . . yeah, but he wants . . . doesn't want . . ." she broke off. "Mimi . . . you have to leave."

"Why?" Mimi asked. "What'd I do to make you kick me out?"

"Nothing. It's just . . . you . . . you look like-"

"My brother?" Mimi interrupted. Angel nodded, trying to fight back tears.

"Collins can't look at you without seeing him and he's deathly afraid of-"

"She's not gonna hurt him," Roger interrupted.

"I know that, but Collins really can't . . . I'm sorry, Meems," Angel said, on the verge of tears.

"Does he not get that I'm your best friend?" Mimi asked, tears burning her eyes.

"I tried telling him that, but he won't listen."

"This is bullshit!" Roger exclaimed.

"Rog, calm down," Mimi told him. "It's fine. I'l just go."

"No it's not! Collins doesn't have the power to kick anybody out!"

"Yes he does. It's his and Angel's apartment."

"Which means Angel has a say in whether or not you can stay." Roger turned to Angel. "Well?" Angel looked from Roger to Mimi as a tear fell from her eye.

"You have to go," she told Mimi in a slight whisper. Mimi stood up and left the aprtment in tears just as Maureen came into the room.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"How could you do that!?" Roger asked Angel angrily, completey ignoring Maureen.

"I-I'm sorry, Roger," Angel replied, starting to cry.

"Sorry for kicking Mimi out and making her cry, or sorry that you let Collins control you?"

"Roger . . . how could you say something like that to me?"

"It's the truth and you know it! You have to ask his permission for everything!"

"That's not true." More tears began to fall from Angel's eyes. Roger hatefully glared at her.

"Why don't you go suck your faggot boyfriend's dick, you fucking fairy?" he spat. Angel's eyes widened and Maureen gasped.

"You're way out of line, Roger," Mark said. Roger said nothing and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not a 'fucking fairy,'" Angel said, sitting on the couch as Collins entered the room. "Why would he say something like that?"

"Why would who say something like what?" Collins asked. He then noticed Angel was crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I told Mimi to leave like you told me to and then Roger . . . he . . . he got mad and he started yelling at me. Then he called me a . . ." Angel broke off.

"Called you a what?" Collins pushed, his anger already rising. Angel was silent and stared into his eyes. "What'd he call you?"

"He called her a 'fucking fairy,'" Maureen told him. Collins froze and stared at his friend.

"He called her a what?" he asked.

"A 'fucking fairy.' And he called you a 'faggot.'" Collins was silent and his eyes filled with tears of anger. He then stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Collins? What're you gonna go do?"

"I'm gonna go give that asswipe a reason to be homophobic," Collins replied. He then left the apartment, hoping to catch his so-called friend before he got home.

**Oooh! DRAMA IN THE RENT WORLD! DON'T HIT ME FOR IT! **

**Review please. *hides in dumpster***


	6. ExFriends

**Next chapter! There's even more tension in this one than the last one. That's all I'm saying.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Collins didn't catch Roger before he got to his apartment building, but he did catch him before he actually went inside, holding Mimi's hand. He spun him around so he was facing him, receiving a glare as he did.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked the rocker angrily.

"My problem is you!" Roger replied. "How could you tell Angel to kick Mimi out!?"

"So quick to start yelling at me, huh? I mean, that's what we 'faggots' are good for, right? Standing there,waiting to take other people's shit, huh Roger?" Roger's glare grew fiercer. "And what about the 'fucking fairies?' Don't you wanna save a little something for them?"

"What's he talking about, Roger?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Roger lied.

"Like hell you don't!" Collins boomed. "You think you can call me a 'faggot' and Angel a 'fucking fairy' and live to tell the tale!?"

"You did what!?" Mimi asked.

"If Angel and I wanna be called names or get our asses kicked, we'll just go into a public place and hold hands! You should know what kind of shit we go through! And then you go and say something so fucking homophobic! I thought you were my friend!"

"I could say the same about you!" Roger said. "You know that Angel and Mimi are best friends! So what if she looks like her brother!? If she didn't, I'd be asking some questions! They're family, Collins! Of course they fucking look alike!" He turned to Mimi. "I don't want you around him or Angel again."

"But Roger-" Mimi started.

"If you're not welcome in their apartment, then you don't need to see them," Roger interrupted.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite!" Collins shouted. "You yell at me because she and Angel can't see each other when I'm anywhere near, then you turn around and tell her she can't see Angel at all! That's so fucked up!"

"Why don't you just go home, have anal sex with your boyfriend, and stay the hell out of this!?" Roger retorted.

"Did you really just say that?" Mimi asked in disbelief. Before Roger could respond, Collins punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"You fucking cocksucker!" Roger yelled, hold his nose. He punched Collins back and the two were soon in a full-on fist fight.

"Collins, Roger, stop it!" Mimi cried as Mark, Maureen, and Angel finally caught up with Collins.

"Oh my God!" Maureen shrieked. "They're gonna kill each other!" Angel pulled Collins out of the fight and Mark did the same with Roger.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys?" Mark asked. "You're supposed to be friends."

"What I said at your apartment still stands," Roger informed Collins, ignoring Mark.

"Fine," Collins replied, prying Angel's hands from off of him. "Then the faggot is gonna turn around. The faggot is going home." Collins turned toward Angel and grabbed her hand. He looked back at Roger. "The faggot is going now. And the last words you'll ever hear from the faggot are: FUCK YOU!" He then walked away, dragging Angel with him.

"Honey-" she started.

"Don't say a damn thing about Roger Davis," Collins demanded. Angel was silent as they walked. About fifteen minutes after they'd been walking, tears began running down Collins' face. He let them fall for a minute before angrily wiping them away. Being angry with Roger and not letting Angel mention his name only meant one thing.

Tom Collins and Roger Davis were no longer friends.

**Aw...DON'T HIT ME! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! Except...things are gonna get worse before they get better. :(**

**Review please.**


End file.
